Titles Are Overrated
by JazzGirl123
Summary: It's the end of the year, and you know what that means...time to vote! Who was the most beautiful girl? Funniest class clown? Nicest character? And don't forget...it's also prom season! The school is excited, but Amu is stuck in a runt. No prom date, and no joyful moods at her selected titles. Not a great ego booster. Will a certain someone be able to help? Rated just in case.


…

"Aye," a girl squealed as she burst into the classroom with a large box in her hands. "The yearbooks finally came in!"

The students of Class 2-D, the senior class at Seiyo High School, immediately stopped what they were doing and raced over to the girl to grab the candy colored hardcover.

Fujisaki Nagihiko and Hotori Tadase took charge, handing out the yearbooks to the proper people. Mashiro Rima and Hinamori Amu stood in the back, watching the frenzy.

"I don't understand what the big deal is about the yearbook," remarked Amu, flipping her bright pink hair as she sighed. This caused the boys nearby to coo, still awed by her Cool n' Spicy routine (which she had failed to completely get rid of). "They weren't this excited about it last year." Somebody laughed behind them, making the two girls turn to see the most spoiled girl in school, Yamabuki Saaya.

She had her arms crossed as she looked down on the former Guardians, her groupies behind her as always. "You really know nothing, huh Hinamori? Haven't you noticed that in the yearbook is a list of categories for the seniors? I supposed no one told you since you probably aren't even on the list, but I know for sure that I won 'Most Beautiful Girl' this year!" Saaya sighed happily. "What a marvelous way to end the year, beating you."

Amu and Rima exchanged looks as Tadase came over, handing a yearbook to Saaya who took it with a flirtatious smile at the blond boy. He then handed Amu her book while Nagi gave one to Rima. The short blonde snatched the book from Amu, shoving hers into the pink haired one's grasp.

"I don't want anything touched by the cross dresser," stated Rima, going through the yearbook with a bored expression. Nagi laughed at his reluctant-to-admit-it girlfriend as he patted her head gently before smiling at Amu and walking away. Rima hid her blush behind her book while the pinkette shook her head, opening to the title page at the same time as Saaya.

"I was right," announced the brunette a moment later, sounding victorious. "I was voted 'Most Beautiful Girl', as I so rightfully deserve!" She smirked at Amu. "I didn't see your name anywhere though, Hinamori…I guess your fifteen minutes of fame are over!"

"Rima, let's go meet the others for lunch," said Amu, deciding to ignore the vain girl who let out a sound of frustration from being dismissed. "I think Yaya and Kairi will want to see this, since the seniors get theirs first." Rima nodded and the two girls walked out of the classroom, into the busy hallway, where they immediately spotted the junior and sophomore. "Hey guys."

Yuiki Yaya and her boyfriend, Sanjo Kairi, turned around and greeted the former Queen and Joker with smiles.

"I see your yearbooks have already been delivered," remarked Kairi, pushing up his glasses. "I assume you already went through those pointless social categories?" His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him.

"You talk like some fancy robot or something, Kairi-koi," she teased, causing him to blush slightly. "I guess that's why I like you so much, though."

"Tell me again how the hot and preppy head cheerleader ended up dating the stiff and uptight student body president," laughed Souma Kukai, appearing behind the couple and placing his arms around their shoulders. "Yo, what's up guys?"

"Kukai, what are you doing here?" Amu asked in surprise. "You already graduated!"

"I don't know why you sound surprised," cut in Rima, still flipping through her yearbook with that same bored expression. "He's been coming to every one of our classes since elementary school. It makes me question whether he has other friends or not." The former Jack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course I do," he replied. "I just prefer the company of my best friends, that's all."

The petite blonde seemed to lose interest as she stopped at a page, her eyes wandering down. "Hey, Kukai, what category did you get in last year again?"

"Uh, I don't really remember," admitted the athletic male.

"I believe you won in two categories, 'Most Likely to be an International Athlete' and 'Most Desired Male'," stated Kairi, remembering since he had tallied the votes the previous year.

"I remember that," exclaimed Yaya, who had grown out of her 'talking in third person' habit. She was still childish and over preppy at times, but she knew how to act her age when appropriate. "Utau-chan was so jealous when she found out all those girls had tried to confess to you." The older male laughed nervously.

"Yeah, and that was just because of the International Athlete one," he replied. "I would hate to see her reaction to the 'Most Desired Male' one."

"She'd probably kidnap you and fend off any girls like she did when she was in love with Ikuto," remarked Nagi as he approached the group. "I wonder how he's doing now. Oh, and Tadase is still handing out yearbooks by the way." Everybody turned to Amu, who had been flipping through her yearbook. She looked up when she noticed it became silent, and looked surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"How's Ikuto?" Yaya asked and the pinkette widened her eyes.

"Why would I know how he is?" She asked.

"Because you're the first person, and only one, who he would talk to," replied Kukai reasonably. "He doesn't even call Utau, although he does talk to her when she calls."

"Well, Ikuto hasn't called me," said Amu, shaking her head as she looked back down at the yearbook. "I don't see the categories list."

"They decided not to put it in the yearbook this year," explained Kairi. "They'll be announcing it later during lunch."

"Then Saaya was lying?" Amu asked Rima, who shrugged. "Oh, well…I guess it doesn't really matter. It's just a bunch of dumb titles." Her eyes betrayed her true curiosity though, revealing she was just as eager to find out the results. "Who voted on this stuff anyways?"

"The whole grade," replied Kukai. "There's one day where they have the seniors take an anonymous survey for the categories; weren't you here?"

"No, it happened on the day Amu had her doctor's appointment. Besides, they changed it so that the two class reps would pick the winners instead," replied Rima, sighing as she closed the yearbook and gave it to her boyfriend to hold. "I'm hungry; let's go eat in the cafeteria today so we can hear the announcements." She took the basketball player by the hand and led him away, making their friends chuckle.

"So, Amu," started Yaya slyly. "Do you have a boyfriend yet? I mean, the prom is this Saturday and it's Friday, and you seem to be the only one without a date."

"Thank you, Yaya," stated Amu dryly. "I had no idea that I was single." She was a bit sensitive about the topic of boys, her crush on Ikuto still there while feeling tedious since her relationship with Tadase ended in sixth grade. She hadn't dated since then, and was just as inexperienced as she was back then. "I don't know if I even want to go to prom, though." That was true; prom was just another party filled with alcohol, annoying girls, and lame guys who tried to hit on anything in a skirt.

"You have to," cried the younger girl, stomping her foot in a rather cute manner. "I'm a junior so I get to go, and Kairi-koi gets to go because he's my date! Nagi and Rima are going together since they're seniors, and even Tadase is going with Saaya!" Her hand slapped over her mouth as Kairi and Kukai's eyes widened. Apparently she wasn't supposed to say that last part. Amu, however, merely sighed.

"I want you guys to have fun," she replied, ignoring the comment on her ex-boyfriend as they began walking towards the cafeteria. "But I'm just not excited to go to prom, and I would feel the same way even if I did have a date." The way she said it indicated that the conversation was over, and her friends exchanged looks.

"Well, if it's a date you want, why don't I go with you?" Kukai suggested nonchalantly as they approached Nagi and Rima in the cafeteria, nearly crashing into the blushing pinkette. "I mean, just as friends! That'd be weird, since I'm with Utau and I got over my crush on you back in the eighth grade…crap."

"You had a crush on me?" Amu asked, her face as bright as her hair. "That's funny; I had a crush on you back in fifth grade." A pensive look appeared on her face as her friends gave each other bewildered looks. "Then again, I guess I liked a bit of every guy though since Miki fell head over heels for nearly all the Charas. I never thought about that though…so I guess that means that I liked Tadase, Ikuto, Nagi, Kairi, and Kukai back in elementary school." The pink haired girl paused as she realized what she said, the three males present who had she listed blushing. Rima and Yaya were giggling, amused by their boyfriend's reactions. "Uh, I mean, it wasn't like a major thing like I loved you or anything but I guess I just liked you."

"Amu, I think you broke them," remarked Rima, smirking at their slacked jaws and wide eyes. "If it was any other girl, you'd be dead and buried somewhere to rot you know. Anyways, the only reason they're blushing is because they had crushes on you back then too." Kairi, Nagi, and Kukai all gaped at her with horror while Yaya nearly fell off her chair as she laughed even harder.

"Y-You did?" Amu asked, scratching her head. "I never noticed…" This earned face palms from all her friends, making her laugh awkwardly. "Well, I was never good with dealing with boys remember?"

"You can say that again," remarked Rima, her topaz eyes wandering over to the stage set up near the center of the cafeteria. "It looks like they're going to announce the categories now." This ended their conversation as Tadase joined them at last, the girl who had brought in the yearbooks climbing onto the stage with an envelope and a microphone in her hand while using her other to pull up a wagon filled with items.

"Alright, everybody listen up please," she said loudly, speaking into the microphone. The cafeteria became quiet quickly. "I, Momozono Amorza of Class 2-C, will now announce the results of the categories for the seniors!" She placed the microphone on its stand, pushing away a piece of her maroon colored hair as she opened the envelope. Her eyes wandered down the paper for a moment before raising her mouth to the microphone, continuing. "Now, the student council and staff would like to remind you all that this is supposed to be a fun and exciting activity to reward you for all your hard work and receive recognition. Any bad mouthing, bullying, or harassment of any kind will result in severe punishment. Also, the threat of completely removing this category sorting from the student body looms in the air."

"There were some kids who made fun of this guy last year, and he became so mad that he trashed a classroom," explained Kukai when his friends exchanged puzzled looks. They nodded before turning back to Amorza.

"I'd just like to remind you all that it is possible for people to win in more than one category," piped up an orange haired boy who suddenly appeared next to Amorza, making her jump.

"Don't do that, Kei," she snapped. He smirked at her.

"Why not?" Kei asked. "You know you love me."

"Our first category is 'Most Handsome Male' and 'Most Beautiful Girl'," she announced, holding up a crown and tiara. Apparently, she decided to ignore the boy. "These two have also been nominated Prom Queen and King. The other nominees will be announced later on today so please stick around after school if you're interested. Please give a hand to Makawa Ichigo and Sanjaz Nanami!" Everybody clapped as the periwinkle haired male and silver haired female made their way to the stage, beaming modestly as the crown and tiara were placed on their heads. They bowed to the crowd before climbing off, making their way back to their respective tables.

"Wow, Sanjaz-san really is pretty," said Kei, earning an elbow jab from his girlfriend who glared at him. "What? The whole grade agrees with me."

"You're a moron," replied Amorza, rolling her eyes before opening another envelope with a smile to the crowd. "Alright, next is 'Most Likely to Have a Gender Switch'." She paused, squinting at the paper while the ginger laughed. "Kei, did you change the categories?"

"I had to; the old ones were boring and cliché," remarked Kei, snickering as she took deep breaths.

"Okay, the winner of that category is…Fujisaki Nagihiko," announced Amorza, clearly trying not to choke her boyfriend. Rima tried, really she did, but she couldn't help but burst into belly-shaking laughter at her boyfriend's expression. Their friends were hiding their chuckles well, but not well enough.

"I always knew you were a cross dresser," exclaimed Rima, falling into Amu's lap as she laughed even harder. Nagi simply sighed and stood, making his way to the stage to receive the frilly pink hair pin.

"I'm sorry about this, Fujisaki-san," said Amorza as they stood on stage. "I assure you that we will make it up to you…" She stopped when she saw him smile politely.

"No, it's okay," assured Nagi, turning to Kei. "I am curious as to why you picked me however."

The class rep shrugged. "You have a twin right? Nadeshiko? I remember from elementary school and thought, they're twins so she looks like a guy and he looks like a girl…so why not?"

Nagi chuckled as he took the hair pin from an aggravated Amorza. "I can see why you would pick me then. If that's the case though…" He reached up and held his long purple hair to slide the hair pin in, making him look like Nadeshiko. "Then I suppose I will have to just play along." This earned applause from the student body, especially those who had been worried about his reaction. Nagi was one of the nicest boys in the school, and it wasn't just the girls who had wanted to throttle Kei then and there. "Thank you very much, Momozono-san and Hitsugaya." He smiled at them before making his way back to his friends, where Rima called him a cross dresser before hugging him.

"Well, thank you Fujisaki-san for being such a good sport," said Amorza, glancing down at the envelope. "Next is our category for 'Funniest Senior' and 'Cutest Senior'. I'd like to point out that the 'Cutest Senior' is not the same as 'Most Beautiful Girl'. Now, please welcome onto the stage…Tanaka Kenta and Mashiro Rima!"

"What, how did I not win 'Funniest Senior'?" Kei whined and he flinched at her nasty glare.

"Because it was for the class clown, not for having the funniest looking face," snapped his irritated girlfriend, making him hold up his hands in defense and step back as the two winners walked up. A smile was immediately on her lips as she plopped a red nose on Kenta's face while handing Rima a chibi doll. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," replied Rima politely while Kenta face the audience.

"Alright, thanks everybody," he yelled, giving them a thumbs up. "This is just for you guys! Bala-Balance!" He made a funny pose, laughing. Amu and the other Guardians winced while a dark aura formed around the petite blonde next to him.

"Tanaka," she said sweetly despite her cold tone. Kenta glanced at her. "That…is not how you do it, you no good stain on my world of comedy!" The three seniors on stage stared at her in surprise as she shoved him aside. "_This _is how you do it! Bala-Balance!" Of course she executed it perfectly and she glared daggers at him. "Don't call yourself funny if you can't handle something as simple as that."

"Rima, go easy on him," called out Nagi from the table, snapping his girlfriend from her comedy-seeking-justice trance. She nodded and smiled at Amorza and Kei.

"Thank you for choosing me," said Rima sweetly, giving one last look at Kenta before walking off stage back to her friends. Kenta was left in a petrified state, eventually crawling off with his clown nose when his friends called him back.

"Well, I think Mashiro just won two categories," remarked Kei, laughing. "Who knew right?"

"Stop being my side commenter," stated Amorza, pinching the brim of her nose. "We still have a lot of categories to go through, and your added ones are not helping at all."

"Sorry, sorry," replied her boyfriend, plopping down to the floor and sitting cross legged next to her. She looked as if she was going to say something but decided against it, instead looking at the next category.

Best Dressed: Yamabuki Saaya (a mirror)

Best Smile: Hotori Tadase (a smiley sticker on his forehead)

Best Dancer: Fujisaki Nagihiko (a necklace with a pair of shoes as the pendant)

Coolest Male: Hichime Usui (a pair of sunglasses)

Coolest Female: Hinamori Amu (a pair of sunglasses as well)

Most Likely to Marry a Millionaire: Yamabuki Saaya (a plastic ring)

Cutest Couple: Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima (matching necklaces)

Nicest Character: Hotori Tadase (a #1 ribbon with smiley faces)

Most Likely to be an Idol: Hinamori Amu (a necklace with a microphone as the pendant)

"Okay, that's everything," announced Amorza, glancing at the empty wagon that had been filled with the prizes. "Thank you everybody for being good sports, and congratulations to those who won…hey!" She glared at Kei, who had snatched the microphone from her.

"Uh, sorry Am, but there are the two categories selected by the student body," he said nervously and she frowned, but gestured for him to continue. "Yeah, as you know, the categories have been generally the same the last few years and they were picked by the teachers. This year, since the class reps picked the categories and winners, there were two open slots for category ideas. We collected the ballots and chose two at random, while ten random students are chosen to decide the winners." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "Uh, yeah…here." Kei handed the microphone back to his girlfriend, also giving her the paper which she unfolded.

Amorza stared at it wearily, apparently already knowing what it said. "Yes, the first student picked category was…. 'Most Likely to be a Teen Parent'…Yamabuki Saaya."

Saaya's eyes threatened to pop out of her head as she stared at them, her jaw dropping in shock. She had been ready to throw a fit when she wasn't picked for Most Beautiful, and was disappointed when she only won Best Dressed (that said nothing about her actual appearance). Now this had happened? Was it something she had done?

"Ah…Yamabuki-san, we are sincerely sorry," apologized Amorza, bowing as Kei handed her a baby rattle. "We were not allowed to retake the ballots…" Saaya glared at her, snatching the baby rattle and throwing it somewhere into the crowd ("Ooh, Yaya-chan gets a pretty rattle!" "Yaya, I thought you gave up on that baby stuff…" "But look, Amu-chi, it's so kawaii!") before storming out of the cafeteria.

Amorza dropped her head, looking defeated. Her boyfriend patted her head gently as he took the microphone from her. "Again, we did not choose these and we apologize for any offense. The last category is… 'Most Likely to Die Alone', and the…uh, selected person is Hinamori Amu."

The pinkette choked on the sports drink that she had been drinking, forcing Kukai and Nagi to pat her back while she stared at the class reps in horror. They looked sincerely apologetic so she forced herself to walk up to them. Kei reached into shirt pocket and pulled out a plastic bag filled with catnip.

"A…a cat lady?" Amu asked, staring at him in disbelief as she absently took the 'prize' from him.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen," chanted the couple, bowing to the stunned pinkette. "We didn't pick this!"

"It's…it's okay," she replied, taking a deep breath. "I understand…thank you for doing your best." She forced herself to smile before walking off the stage just as the bell rang, ending lunch and the school day.

"Amu, are you alright?" Nagi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Cool n' Spicy idol nodded numbly.

"Yeah, that was just shocking is all," replied Amu, laughing awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm fine, really. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" She grabbed her bag and prizes before dashing out the front entrance.

"Don't forget about getting a date for prom," yelled Yaya, distracted from her baby rattle.

"I'll figure something out," called back Amu before she disappeared.

…

Amu laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she balanced the catnip on her nose. It was Saturday night, the night of the prom, and she was at home with her parents out of town with Ami to see her favorite show on ice.

It had been hard to find a date, or rather it had been harder to find a date, since no boy wanted to be with the suddenly uncool cat lady. Not that Amu cared all that much, but it was still bad for one's pride when their popularity plummeted overnight.

Her friends tried to call her, Kukai offering to be her date again, but she declined him and said that she was fine and that they could go without her. After being ignored several times, they stopped calling and let her be.

Now, she was lonely in her bedroom and it was times like these that made her miss her Charas (who had gone back in their eggs three years ago, about the same time as everybody else's) even more.

"Well this is fun," muttered Amu as her stomach growled. She took the catnip off her nose as she sighed, sitting up. "I'll go get some warm milk, a quick snack, and then I'll go to bed…and I'm talking to myself. Fabulous." She blew raspberry as she tucked the catnip behind her ear, opening her bedroom door and walking downstairs. "Let's see, the milk is warming up…I'll just grab this container of rice, I guess…" Amu gasped, her eyes widening. "Mama made chocolate covered strawberries!" She grabbed the container and was halfway up the stairs when the microwave went off, forcing her to run back down and grab her milk before racing to her room. "Yes, now I can be happy…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Twenty two year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirked as he sat up, his favorite pinkette dropping her snacks on her desk as she stared at him. "Considering all the times I've been in your bed, you'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Don't say things like that," snapped Amu, her hands on her hips. "You've only been in my bed because you were sick…now, where have you been?"

"Hm? Worried about me, Amu?" He teased and she turned a fiery red, crossing her arms as she looked away.

"A-As if," she retorted before glancing at him. "But where have you been? We haven't seen you since…Utau's graduation almost three years ago."

"I was busy," replied Ikuto, shrugging. He had found his father a year after searching, but he craved adventure after being Easter's puppet for so long, so he never stopped travelling. Something had called him back to Japan though, and back to his little strawberry. Speaking of strawberries… Ikuto was in front of Amu in a flash, biting into the strawberry that she had picked up. Her eyes widened and she was reminded of her date with Tadase so long ago, when he had done a similar thing with her ice cream.

"I-Ikuto, stop doing that," exclaimed the pinkette as he bit off the rest, leaving her with just the stem which she dropped back into the container. "No food of mine is safe around you."

Ikuto licked his lips, tasting the sweet fruit mixed with his favorite flavor, as Amu bit into a strawberry. "But it's so tasty, Amu…though I bet you're tastier." The seventeen year old girl turned darker than the fruit she was eating.

"Honestly," she muttered, opening the cap to her milk bottle and tipping her head back as she drank the contents. It took her a moment of silence to realize that her chest stuck out when she did that and she turned away, hearing Ikuto sigh teasingly.

"Such a tease, Amu," he remarked, her bed creaking to indicate that he had moved off of it. "Though, it seems wrong…drinking milk could help get your breasts get bigger." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his head on her shoulder despite being much taller.

"You're such a pervert," stated the pinkette, finishing her drink. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"A cat in every way," agreed the violinist, nuzzling her neck. "What are you doing, staying home all alone? I heard from Utau, who heard from that Souma boy, that the school's prom was tonight. Don't have a date?" Amu shook her head and felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when she heard him murmur, "Good."

"It's complicated," replied Amu, ignoring how good his neck nuzzling felt as she explained what had happened the previous day. "…and it's insulting, I guess. I know I haven't been in a relationship for a few years, but that's a bit ridiculous isn't it?"

"Why should it bother you?" Ikuto asked, reaching behind her ear and taking the catnip to examine it. "You're lucky Yoru went back inside his egg or I would have Chara Changed and been all over you."

"Well, how was I supposed to know a perverted cat ear cosplaying guy would appear out of nowhere?" Amu remarked dryly, making him smirk as he recalled the day she had first said those words. "Anyways, how would it have been any different than how you sexually harass me now?"

"Did you buy a prom dress?" Ikuto asked suddenly. Taken aback, she slowly nodded and pointed at her closet. He opened the doors to reveal a black cover hanging on a hook, covering the dress. He grabbed it and threw it at her. "Go change. I'll take you to prom."

Amu dropped the dress, staring at him in shock. "What?"

"I said I'm taking you to prom," repeated Ikuto as he opened the balcony door. "Be ready in fifteen minutes." He jumped out and she was left puzzled, but took the dress to the bathroom so she could take a quick shower. It was times like these that left only option, and that was to simply obey his strange requests.

…

"I wish Amu had come," said Yaya, sighing longingly as she and Kairi stood nearby where Rima and Nagi were. Tadase was off dancing with his date somewhere.

She was wearing a wearing a bubblegum pink dress that ended just above her knees and a white shawl over, along with pink heels. Her chestnut hair was hanging loose around her shoulders, highlighting her high cheekbones. She wore no makeup and the only jewelry she wore was a silver promise ring on her left hand, which was intertwined with Kairi's right one. He was wearing an olive green long sleeved shirt with an open black vest over it and a black tie.

Nagi was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows along with a black bolo-tie and black pants. His arm was slung over Rima's shoulders, the blonde keeping her hair down and wearing a pretty powder blue strapless dress with white heels.

"We all wish Amu was here," replied Nagihiko. "However, it can't be helped. If she doesn't want to come, then we can't make her."

"Besides, it's probably better with everybody suddenly treating her so coldly," added Kairi, pushing up his glasses. "High school is filled with sharks, waiting for their next weak target."

Rima glared at a boy nearby, recognizing him as one of the many kids who had been bad mouthing her best friend earlier. "I agree with that, Kairi."

Their conversation was cut short by Amorza and Kei approaching the stage. She hadn't planned on coming to the prom, according to her plaid pajama pants and oversized T-shirt. Kei was dressed similarly. "Um, attention everybody…it's time to announce the Prom King and Queen…" She looked nervous and allowed her boyfriend to take over.

"The teachers were not happy by the student chosen categories," he started. "So we are rethinking of how to do next year's…anyways, they decided that the students choosing the King and Queen would be just the same so we're going to do a random spotlight search. Whatever couple the light lands on will be our Prom King and Queen!" He blew raspberry, muttering into the microphone. "I can't believe they dragged us here for this; they interrupted a very enjoyable make-out session."

"Kei, the mike is still on you idiot!"

"That sounds fair," reasoned Nagi.

"It would have been fairer if Amu was here," said Yaya, crossing her arms and pouting as she glared up at the stage. Her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Oh, look. The spotlight search has started!" Everybody in the room paused as they watched the light randomly swing around, never stopping on anyone particular. Finally, after a moment it suddenly jerked to the front entrance which had opened.

The four former Guardians couldn't help but gape as Amorza announced, "Well, there's your Prom King and Queen…Hinamori Amu, and her date!" She smiled. "Wow, don't they look incredible everybody?" And they did, really, as the startled couple walked hand-in-hand to the stage.

Amu had her florescent pink hair in a fishtail braid, a single white flower in the place of her infamous cross clip. She was wearing a strapless white dress that ended just above her knees, a veil over the skirt like a wedding dress that had been trimmed, and an arrangement of white jewels formed a small diamond between her breasts. She had on white heels and a white pearl bracelet that had the Humpty Lock as a pendant. The only makeup she wore was the slightest of pink lip gloss and mascara to make her eyes pop. She had always been beautiful but she looked like an angel in that outfit.

Ikuto was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves folded to his elbows, and he wore black shoes. His infamous cross necklace was on him as always, and he had a small smile on his face as he led his date up onto the stage. All the girls were drooling at him but he only had eyes for his pinkette.

They approached the stage, standing still as Kei and Amorza placed the Prom King and Queen crowns on them. Kei gave Amu a thumbs up, and she couldn't help but smile through her bright blush.

"So…um, what's your name?" Amorza asked so she could properly announce the winners.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, twenty two years old," replied the violinist, holding up his date's hand and kissing it gently. "And this is my girlfriend, Hinamori Amu." Everybody gasped while Amu glared at him.

"H-hey, when did I agree to be your girlfriend?" She demanded and he smirked as he took out the catnip from his pocket, placing it behind her ear.

"We made a bet, remember?" He reminded her. "That day at the airport? I said I would find my father and you would find your true self…"

Amu blushed, looking away from him. "Yes, and you said you already gave in because you loved me."

Ikuto laughed richly, making the girls in the room swoon. "And then I kissed you next to your mouth; you caused such a scene, you know."

"Well, what did you expect?" Amu snapped. "I was twelve years old, and you were seventeen! I reacted like any other clueless girl would!"

"Ehem," interrupted Amorza, looking apologetic despite her amused expression. Amu glared at her date while he smirked, the class rep speaking into the microphone. "I'd like to announce our Spotlight Search Prom King and Queen, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu!" Everybody, despite their shock, clapped. "Will you please lead us in our dance?"

Before Amu could reply, they were on the dance floor as a slow song came on. "You really are something, you know." She waved one hand to her friends, who slow danced by with raised eyebrows and knowing smiles.

"I meant it, you know," said Ikuto offhandedly, looking straight over her head since he was taller. "I do love you."

Amu smiled gently, aware of the catnip behind her ear. "I know…and I guess I gave in too, because I love you too." Ikuto looked down at her in surprise before he grinned, leaning down to press his mouth against his.

And suddenly, Amu didn't care about what her classmates had said about her. She had her real friends, and an amazing boyfriend now who loved her more than life itself. It didn't bother her at all.

Besides, titles were overrated…but she rather liked being the Queen, rather than the Joker, if it meant her beloved cat was her King.

…**.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!  
**

**Wow, okay…I didn't expect to write this. I meant to finish my chapter for the Seamstress and the Prince, but I became inspired. Damn my overactive imagination; why do you work when I'm NOT working on any stories?**

**And I was supposed to do my chores, and do my project for Spanish…but the Amuto gods called out to me, and I had to answer!**

**Anyways…yeah. For those who are reading the Seamstress and the Prince, I'm sorry for the wait and I will have the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**I hope you liked this oneshot here! Let me know what you think please. Did I make it weird with the OCs or did they fit? Did I make them too much of a major character or something? If I did, I'm sorry.**

**Also, if you spot any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me! I usually catch the major ones, but since I already know my story, I sort of just skim over it without really reading it. **

**Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
